


husband; studoc

by murdocsslut



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocsslut/pseuds/murdocsslut
Summary: stuart y murdoc están casadosoctubre, 2018
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 7





	1. uno

El ascensor sonó advirtiendo que el peliazul estaba abajo. Rascó su nuca y salió del elevador.  
Caminó hasta la cocina, sacó de la nevera leche y de los estantes cereal de colores. Amaba ese cereal, era dulce y delicioso.

—Hey D'.

—Hey Noodz —musitó adormilado. Aún tenía el cabello despeinado y el pijama puesto.

Tomó un plato hondo y se sentó en la mesa. Noodle le sonrió, él hizo lo mismo. Puso cereal y vertió la leche sobre él. Tomó la cuchara que estaba sobre la mesa y comió.

—Stu —el nombrado miró a Noodle.— Hoy voy a salir a comprar un par de cosas, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —2D adoraba salir a comprar, era una especie de placer para él. Asintió con su cabeza.

—Claro que sí —Noodle sonrió y solo soltó "Genial". Stuart imitó su acción, realmente le gustaba sonreír y ver a los demás hacerlo. Continuó comiendo y pensando en qué compraría.

[x]

"Tal vez nuevos calcetines. Los míos están viejos y aburridos" Otra melodía salió de la melódica en sus manos. Stuart escribía una lista imaginaria en su mente, eso le ayudaría a saber qué cosas debería comprar, mientras tocaba algunas notas en su instrumento favorito.

—Stu —la voz de Murdoc irrumpió en su lista e hizo que la olvidara por completo. El bajista había entrado sin tocar como solía hacerlo. Aunque tocar era difícil cuando solo una cortina lo separaba del resto de habitaciones.

—¿Eh? Murdoc —se levantó de su posición anterior, de estómago a la cama, y se sentó sobre ésta, Murdoc hizo lo mismo, dejó el instrumento a su lado y puso atención a el mayor.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo algo que hacer más tarde —murmuró sin mucha más complejidad.— Quiero que vengas conmigo, te necesito.

Stuart pestañeó y se sintió especial, Murdoc lo necesitaba.

Asintió pensando en sus planes con Noodle y sintiéndose algo culpable por hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Pero realmente quería ir con Murdoc, aunque sabía ese "algo" era probablemente ilegal o de ese tipo.  
Además su lista se había eliminando, ya no tenía sentido ir a comprar sin una lista mental de qué compraría.

Murdoc sonrío y se fue después de mostrar su aprobación a lo dicho por 2D.

Stuart aún sentía algo de culpa, Noodle se veía realmente emocionada por salir con él, a sus ojos obviamente, y ahora tenía que cancelarle e inventar una escusa y eso no solía salirle bien.

Luego de un rato pensando en lo mal hermano/amigo/como-fuese-que-lo-viera-Noodle era, imitó el proceso que hacía en las mañanas, la única distinción era que esa vez iba en camino a la habitación de Noodz, tocó la puerta y dijo el nombre de la japonesa en forma de pregunta.

—¿Puedo entrar? —"Ajá" resonó, Stuart abrió la puerta y observó el panorama. Noodle estaba recostada sobre el futón, Katsu sobre su regazo mientras acariciaba su lomo. Stuart pensó en lo adorable que era ese gato y se acercó.

—Noodle no puedo acompañarte hoy —dijo sin más.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó desilusionada, saltó de su lugar y el animal huyó. Stuart volvió a sentirse mal.

—Bueno... Hm, tenía planes con Murdoc desde antes y pues... Ya sabes como soy —dijo riendo de forma incómoda.— Olvido todo.

—Sí, claro. ¿No tienes una escusa mejor? Sabes que da igual —el enfado de Noodle era evidente, Stuart bajó las cejas.

—Lo siento, no pude decirle que no, Noodz —musitó con incomodidad. Noodle subió sus ojos molesta.

—No me des escusas, 2D —murmuró.— Murdoc está primero, lo sé. Después de todo es tu marido —Stuart tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de qué había dicho.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Noodle —la japonesa rió. Stuart alzó una ceja confundido y un poco avergonzado por la situación y los comentarios. Aún estaba parado a su lado.

—Stu, ustedes son un matrimonio sin legalidades —musitó en un tono chistoso.— Siempre salen juntos, tú haces lo que quiera, te pones el delantal como una mujer oprimida por el sexismo, haces que te compre esmaltes, lo apoyas cuando tiene problemas —Stuart aún tenía la mueca confundida en su rostro.— D', siempre has estado allí para él, en las buenas y en malas. Y estoy segura que eso será hasta que la muerte los separe —la sonrisa de Noodle demostraba lo mucho que había disfrutado decirlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Solo somos amigos —Stuart se sentía incómodo, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que Noodle había mencionado.— Hago todo eso porque eso es lo que hace un amigo.

Se fue de allí algo enojado con la chica y se dirigió a su habitación otra vez.  
Deseó tener una puerta para azotarla al cerrar y que así todos allí pudiesen saber lo enfadado que se sentía. Pero no la tenía, en su lugar dio pasos fuertes aunque no sonaban en lo absoluto.  
Se recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a pensar en todo aquello.

Cada una de las cosas que Noodle había mencionado eran ciertas, pero 2D hacía todas esas cosas porque realmente quería a Murdoc y él era su mejor amigo, ¿No?  
Claro que sí, ellos no eran "un matrimonio sin legalidades", ¿No?  
¿Lo eran?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey chicos, en un momento de lucidez tuve esta idea, que creo que todo el mundo tiene, planeé esto con cada detalle y lo escribí.  
> esto es un mini fic de cuatro partes, que espero que lo disfruten mucho.


	2. two

Stuart se sentía inexperto, ¿Un matrimonio haría esas cosas realmente?  
Aunque su madre y su padre eran un matrimonio nunca los había visto hacer las cosas que Noodle dijo, o al menos nunca lo había notado.  
Y no sabía mucho sobre aquello, solo había tenido unas cuatro relaciones y todas habían acabado mal. Tampoco había pensado en casarse alguna vez.

Una búsqueda rápida en internet le mostró resultados, "Cosas que un matrimonio feliz hace como una rutina" todo eso se aplicaba a ellos. La cabeza de Stuart comenzó a doler, sobre pensar las cosas no era bueno para él.  
Pero cómo aquello era posible, y cómo es que él nunca lo había notado. Se sentía estúpido y confundido.

—¡Stu! —exclamó Murdoc desde su habitación, Stuart podía escucharlo.— ¡Vamos de una vez! —2D dio un salto, cómo miraría a Murdoc después de aquello. Qué vergüenza. Pero realmente quería ir con él, estaba curioso de qué sería ese "algo" que iban a hacer.

Bajó a la sala y esperó algo nervioso sentado en el sillón. Murdoc estaba probablemente poniéndose aquella bonita chaqueta.

2D jugaba con sus manos, estaba muy confundido aún, no había tomado su medicina y su cabeza taladraba con fuerza. Murdoc bajó, pudo verlo y dejó de sentir lo de antes. Por qué tenía que sentir vergüenza junto a él, era su amigo y lo que Noodle había dicho podía ser solo una tontería. Sonrió y se levantó, Murdoc sí llevaba la chaqueta, esa prenda realmente le gustaba a Stuart.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó. Stuart parpadeó dos veces y asintió con su cabeza.— Vámonos —salieron de la casa y lo que harían seguía siendo un misterio para el peliazul. Aún pensaba que sería algo como secuestrar al gato de su enemigo o algo por el estilo.

Caminaban por la vereda, no había muchas personas alrededor y al parecer nadie notaba su presencia allí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mudz? —Stuart se sentía mucho más a gusto, no estaba nervioso ni nada por el estilo, era agradable salir con Murdoc. El satanista cruzó su brazo con el de él y lo atrajo. Stuart sintió nuevamente aquella vergüenza.

—Vamos a comer helado —respondió y lo soltó. Stuart sonrió nervioso, ¿Comer helado era para lo que lo necesitaba? ¿En serio? Con eso en mente Stu se avergonzó aún más. Aquello parecía una maldita cita. ¿Por qué Murdoc lo llevaba a una cita?

Stuart continuó pensando en la situación, Murdoc solo iba a su lado, sonriendo como a veces hacía.  
Caminaron sin prisa hasta la heladería. Murdoc lo guió, él nunca había visto aquel lugar. Entraron, Murdoc tomó un lugar y saludó a la mesera como si la conociera de toda la vida. Stuart solo lo siguió, tomo asiento a su lado.

—Te preguntarás por qué te traje a comer helados, ¿No? —Stuart asintió confundido y avergonzado.— Bueno, Stu. Siempre he querido comer un helado de tres bolitas, ¿Sabes? Los que tienen, pues, tres bolitas, pero no quería venir aquí a comer uno de tres bolitas solo —rió.— Dirían que soy un gordo y eso me haría sentir mal.

Stuart parpadeó, Murdoc le contaba algo ridículamente interesante. Asintió y continuó prestando atención.

—Bueno, tampoco quería gastar mi dinero en un helado de tres bolitas para alguien más y bueno, ya sabes, Noodle diría que soy imparcial porque ella es una mujer y Russel querría uno, porque... —pausó sus palabras un momento.— ¿Es Russel? Supongo. Eso me dejaba contigo. Tú eres eres genial y no me obligaras a comprar uno de tres bolitas para ti, ¿Verdad? —Stuart rió, nuevamente pensó que no había porque sentir vergüenza, Murdoc era agradable de escuchar a veces. Se sintió realmente especial y asintió.

La mesera llegó a su mesa y preguntó que iban a pedir. Murdoc pidió un helado de tres bolitas y uno de una para Stu. Escogieron sabores y la chica se fue.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, 2D? —preguntó. El peliazul no sabía que responder exactamente. "Bueno, Noodle descubrió que somos una pareja, ¿Sabes? Y a veces creo que es verdad, ja já" No.

—Hm, bueno —dijo. Miró su rostro y sintió sus mejillas arder.— No lo sé, nada importante, supongo.

El helado estaba allí. Una copa de tres bolitas para el mayor y la pequeña para Stuart. El menor comió con incomodidad, Murdoc disfrutaba su helado de tres bolitas y él se sentía raro. Demasiado raro. Estaba en una heladería comiendo helado con... ¿Su marido? Aquello sonaba muy mal en su mente. Se estremeció y comió un poco de helado.

—Stu —lo llamó.— Stu, estás rojo. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? —posó su mano sobre la frente del peliazul y sintió su temperatura.— Estás ardiendo, Stu. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Eh? —dijo.— Estoy bien, Mudz. No te preocupes —murmuró nervioso. El tacto de Murdoc estaba provocando el color de su rostro. Ahora era extraño sentirlo tocando su piel.

Murdoc notó que algo iba mal, no sabía que era, pero hacía que Stuart actuara extraño. Dejó pasar la actitud que tenía Stuart hacia él y terminó su helado.

ϟ

Stuart puso las llaves en el cerrojo y las giró, abrió la puerta y Murdoc entró junto a él. Noodle leía una revista en el sofá, sonrió al verlos entrar y miró a los no-ojos al peliazul y le dijo "te lo dije" con ellos. Stuart alejó su mirada de ella y la dirigió al suelo.

Murdoc no notó nada. Pestañeó dos veces y se sentó junto a la japonesa. Stuart lo imitó pero en el lugar en donde se ponen las manos, pero se levantó porque pensó que luego alguien podría poner allí su brazo (como era lo normal) y no le gustaría saber que antes alguien había puesto su trasero allí.

—¿Qué salieron a hacer tú y Stu, Mudz? —preguntó con un tono burlesco que Murdoc no tomó en cuenta.

—Oh, ya sabes. Enterramos un par de cuerpos, lo de siempre —mencionó con seriedad. Stuart rió en voz baja.— ¿No, Stu? —el nombrado sonrió y asintió.

La conversación acabo allí. Stuart, después de un rato de silencio, pensó que sería una buena idea ir a su habitación. Reflexionó sobre ese tema otra vez y pensó que tal vez una segunda opinión ayudaría.


	3. tres

Russel hizo una mueca extraña, observó de pies a cabeza a su compañero y parpadeó.

—Hey Russ —dijo sonriendo.— Necesito tu ayuda —el afroamericano alzó una ceja confundido. Stuart estaba en su habitación, sentado sobre la cama.— Perdón por entrar así como así —mencionó rascando su nuca.— Es que no estabas y pues, esperé aquí —Russel no dijo nada, no sabía qué. Se limitó a asentir dudando de sus acciones.

Hace tiempo que 2D no hablaba con él para pedirle un consejo ó algo por el estilo. Normalmente 2D se lo pediría a Murdoc ó a Noodle, aunque Russel siempre había sido el más indicado para dárselos.

—No te preocupes —musitó. Se sentó a su lado, aquellas acciones se había vuelto una rutina en su vida.— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—Bueno —suspiró 2D.— Mm, Noodle me dijo algo hace rato y pues quería saber qué piensas de eso...

—Ajá. Habla de una vez, 2D —Stu suspiró. Pestañeó y asintió.

—Bueno, Noodle dijo que yo y Murdoc eramos... Un matrimonio sin papeles —dijo con una mueca rara en su cara, no sabía cómo explicar la situación sin sonar raro.— Un matrimonio ficticio, o algo así —Russ sonrió divertido, finalmente Noodle había abierto la boca. Stuart continuó explicando la situación detallando cada una de las cosas que dijo la japonesa. Russel disfrutaba la situación, cada palabra que salía de la boca del menor.

—Oh, Stuart. No me digas que acabas de notar toda la tensión sexual que tienen encima ustedes, por dios —rió el afroamericano. Stuart abrió sus no-ojos algo asustado. La palabra "Sexual" no le traía mucha confianza sobre qué podía estar pasando.— Es tan obvio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿"Tensión sexual"? —preguntó confundido. Bajó las cejas y mordió su labios.— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Oh, vamos. No me digas que nunca se han besado... —murmuró burlesco. Russel sabía que sí, él estuvo presente.

—Bueno sí, un par de veces, pero fue una tontería —explicó. Ellos habían tenido dos encuentros en el pasado, una vez en la que Murdoc estaba ebrio y la segunda durante su estadía en Plastic Beach, Murdoc realmente se sentía miserable durante esos tiempo y Stuart era su único soporte allí. Su único apoyo.— No fue algo serio, Russ.

—Bien, después de besarlo, ¿No quisiste hacerlo de nuevo nunca? —Stuart reflexionó, ¿Había querido hacerlo? No estaba seguro. Nunca lo había pensado.

— No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado.

—Mira, ¿Nunca has sentido, no sé, electricidad cuando estás junto a él? —Stuart asintió, de eso si estaba seguro. Sentía electricidad, siempre que estaba con Murdoc.

—Bueno sí, pero pensé que era lo normal cuando estás con tu amigo —Russel sonrió, tal parecía que no escuchaba lo que cantaba.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Sientes esa electricidad ahora? —Stuart no sentía electricidad junto a Russ, ninguna de ningún tipo. Parpadeó. Ni siquiera un cosquilleo y él realmente quería a Russel.

—Pues, no —soltó. Russel sonrió sintiéndose genial.

—Allí lo tienes, 2D —repitió. La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro ni un momento, realmente estaba disfrutando decirle todo de una vez a Stuart.— ¿Ó es que no escuchas lo que escribes?

El menor subió una ceja.

—“Eléctrico es el amor" —esa frase había sido escrita por Murdoc realmente. 2D pensó que de ser verdad, Murdoc era un jodido genio.

Stuart era un chico muy distraído a veces (la gran mayoría del tiempo) y le era muy difícil notar las cosas que para otro eran obvias.

—Tú amas a Murdoc como si fuese tu esposo —dijo. Stuart se sentía indefenso y engañado. Sobretodo lo último, ¿Era posible que solo él no notara aquello? ¿Sabría Murdoc de eso también? ¿Si sí qué pensaría? ¿Estaría de acuerdo? ¿Le molestaría?

Todo giraba en su cabeza. Russel seguía allí sentado con su sonrisa fanfarrona, de brazos cruzados mirando a sus abolladuras.

Stuart frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga con respecto a esto, Russ? —preguntó. Russel rió, pensando en que al fin le diría y ambos aceptarían por fin sus sentimientos.

—Tú deberías decirle, Stu —musitó.— Porque estoy seguro, segurísimo, que él siente lo mismo.

Stuart alzó una ceja, cómo era posible que fuese así. Qué le aseguraba aquello.  
No podía llegar y decirle a Murdoc que gustaba de él, que lo amaba, sería extraño y si él no sentía lo mismo arruinaría toda su amistad.

—Gracias Russ —murmuró, se levantó, le dio un abrazo al mayor y se fue de allí.

Russel se quedó estático en su lugar y vio como se iba.

El peliazul había aprendido un par de cosas de esa conversación. Al parecer estaba enamorado de Murdoc. Algo que aún no cobraba mucho sentido en su mente.

Él era Murdoc Niccals, el que rompió sus ojos, el que hizo que sus novias lo dejaran, el que lo secuestro y que solía tratarlo mal, pero que él nunca dejó de querer.

Tal vez el síndrome de estocolmo que su terapeuta había mencionado era una realidad, tal vez Noodle era más inteligente de lo que pensaba y Russel mejor dando consejos.

Tal vez sí gustaba de Murdoc y tal vez Murdoc de él también.

Stuart se estremeció. Sentía su estómago revuelto.

Ahora que había notado todo lo que tenía junto Murdoc se sentía extraño y pensó en cada una de las cosas que había sentido junto a él:

Dolor, miedo, adrenalina, emoción, felicidad, confusión, temor, enojo, vergüenza, calidez, tristeza, estabilidad, temor, dolor otra vez, ternura, algo de empatia y nuevamente felicidad.

Tal vez debía pensar en qué hacer con respecto a lo de la tensión, pues había comenzado a notar lo extraño que se sentía.

¿Debía hacer algo al respecto? Sino lo hacía, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esa sensación nueva?

Cuando pensaba en su estómago, imaginaba en un huevo revuelto.  
Cuando pensaba en Murdoc, algo raro revoloteando en su interior.  
Cuando pensaba en qué pasaría sentía mucho temor, aquello podía significar el inicio de algo nuevo en su vida o el término de como la conocía hasta aquel momento.  
Cuando pensaba en su madre, imaginaba cuanto lo regañaría por estar enamorado de Murdoc.


	4. cuatro; final

Stuart no cerró los ojos hasta que dieron las 6:30 am. Estuvo planeando qué le diría a Murdoc e imaginando qué cosas podría decir él. Ilusionándose y desilusionándose así infinitamente hasta que cayó dormido.

Cuando 2D no dormía correctamente todos lo notaba, y ese era el caso aquella mañana. Stuart no bajó a desayunar, despertó para el almuerzo.

Se sentía más cansado que de costumbre, no solía dormir hasta tan tarde. Normalmente sus días eran bastante ocupados y caía con facilidad.

Stuart rascó bajo su no-ojo izquierdo y bostezó. Tomó el tenedor y comió la pasta en su plato. Miró a su alrededor y vio las caras de sus compañeros.

Vio a Russ aguantando la risa, a Noodle algo preocupada y a Murdoc indiferente.

"Murdoc indiferente", pensó. A Murdoc no solía importarle nada, Stuart sabía eso, pero aún así se sintió algo mal. Ahora que comprendía sus sentimientos (ó en eso estaba) se sentía desilusionado por cosas que antes le daban igual.

Bajó las cejas, tal vez no debía decir nada, después de todo se notaba que Murdoc no le hacía caso. Era obvio que lo llamaría «pequeño marica» ó algo del estilo.

Russel deliraba si pensaba que Murdoc podría sentir algo especial por él.

Terminó su almuerzo y decidió que escribir algo ayudaría. Se sentía extraño y de aquello podía salir la letra de alguna buena canción.

Pero ese día era su turno de lavar los platos, y para cuando había acabado, se sentía bastante normal, así que solo pensó en tomar una siesta.

Se recostó sobre la cama, miró hacia arriba, cuando comenzaba a pensar en cosas alguien entró en la habitación.

Stu echó un vistazo y Murdoc se acercó a él. Lo observó desde arriba y preguntó si todo iba bien.

—Claro que sí, Mudz —susurró, desde allí podía ver todos los detalles de su rostro, pero en un tono más oscuro. Se sentó en la cama.

Murdoc parpadeó, y se quedó en su lugar. Entrecerró sus ojos escéptico.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió.— Ayer tenías fiebre, Stu. Y hoy actúas raro —explicó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.— ¿Te sientes bien?

Murdoc siempre había sabido analizarlo, él podía notar cuando mentía y cuando se sentía mal ó tenía algo que decirle. Las tres estaban sucediendo en ese instante.

Stu pensó en lo lindo que era Murdoc a veces, sí estaba preocupado después de todo.

También pensó que tal vez sería bueno hablarle sobre los descubrimientos que otros le habían ayudado a entender.

Ahora las palabras de Russ tenían más sentido.

—Más o menos —fue sincero.— Quiero hablarte de algo —ese era el punto sin retorno para Stuart. Murdoc alzó una ceja y asintió poniéndose cómodo.— Bien, es algo largo y no quiero que te enojes después de saberlo, ¿Está bien?

Murdoc asintió nuevamente algo dudoso, se comenzó a sentir impaciente.

—Ayer, Noodle me dijo algo gracioso —explicó mirando al suelo.— Dijo que tú y yo eramos un matrimonio —"Matrimonio" Murdoc sintió su rostro arder.— Que yo hago lo que tú quieras y qué te he apoyado en las buena y en las malas —el bajista pensó en aquello y supo que todo era como Noodle había dicho.

Murdoc estaba confundido y ruborizado, no entendía a qué venía aquella conversación repentina. Él había pensado que le diría que había comenzando a sentirse mal porque no le había comprado un helado de tres bolitas.

—Y creo que me gustas —había salido. Stuart sentía la presión del ambiente, evitaba hacer contacto visual y se limitaba a repetir "No lo arruines" en su mente.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Durante algo como un minuto no hubo sonido humano en aquel lugar.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —preguntó secamente Murdoc. Observaba la cabellera de su compañero.

—Acabo de notarlo —musitó sin mucha más ciencia. Fue claro y conciso. No despegó su mirada del suelo.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Murdoc levantándose. Se quedó a la altura del peliazul y continuó hablando.— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, es en serio —respondió. Por primera vez miró al rostro de Murdoc y dio la cara al asunto.— No te enojes, ¿Okey?

Murdoc cerró los ojos, llevó una mano a su frente y la frotó. Stu esperó una cachetada.

—Eres un tonto, faceache —exclamó. Stuart pensó que había arruinado todo. Estuvo seguro de eso.— ¿Por qué haces todo esto tan repentino, idiota?

Murdoc siguió insultándolo unos segundos más y se detuvo en seco. Calló sus palabras durante otro minuto y provocó que la cabeza de Stuart diera vueltas.

Maldijo a Noodle por mostrar lo obvio, a Russel por alentarlo a hacer algo tan estúpido y a sí mismo por hacerle caso a ambos y abrir la boca.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en notarlo? —soltó eufórico, se acercó a Stuart, tomó sus hombros y lo sacudió un par veces.— Eres un estúpido.

Stuart no hizo nada. No comprendía que pasaba y se estómago daba vueltas.

Murdoc se detuvo, espero unos segundos. Tomó sus mejillas con fuerza y se acercó. Besó sus labios, esta vez sobrio y sin baja autoestima. Con calma y sin ser agresivo.

El peliazul abrió sus abolladuras asustado. Comprendió que sucedía, miró hacia ambos lados y luego al frente. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Sintió sus labios mojados y encajando en otros. Hace tiempo que no besaba a alguien, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía.

Para cuando el satanista se alejó Stuart tenía su rostro en rojo semáforo. Parpadeó y recibió otro beso más breve.

—Tardaste mucho en notarlo, tonto —musitó. Stuart no dijo nada, se sentía como un grandísimo imbécil.— Me gustas también.

—Oh —dijo en un susurró. Volvió a pestañear y sonrió.— Qué bueno.

Murdoc se quedó en silencio, dejó que Stu procesara correctamente la información y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.  
> realmente me sorprende lo mucho que se puede alargar algo como esto.

**Author's Note:**

> hey chicos, en un momento de lucidez tuve esta idea, que creo que todo el mundo tiene, planeé esto con cada detalle y lo escribí.  
> esto es un mini fic de cuatro partes, que espero que lo disfruten mucho.


End file.
